


When Mulder's Away part II

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [9]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Ed and Scully spend time together… are they getting closer?





	1. The invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion to When Mulder's Away...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show the X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Dana Scully, Agent Fox Mulder or Ed Jerse. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

Georgetown Virginia  
Agent Scully’s apartment  
Wednesday 8pm

Later that evening Scully was at home, she was dressed in her casual sweatshirt and jogging bottoms as she sat and relaxed on her couch, watching the TV with the sound off while enjoying a phone conversation with Ed. She had called him after dinner of pizza as she found herself enjoying taking to him.   
“Hey Ed,” she said suddenly as an idea came into her head. “Yeah?” Ed asked eagerly. “Well, before you go, why don’t I show you around the X Files office?  
Then you can complete your tour of the FBI Headquarters,” Scully suggested. “Sure, great idea Dana. Thanks. I’m looking forward to it. What time shall I come over and where shall we meet?” he wants to know.   
Scully suggested they meet at the front doors to the Headquarters when she came into work on Friday at 9am. Ed agreed, said it sounded fine and they both said good night before hanging up.   
Scully felt herself tingling with anticipation, the thought of seeing Ed again weighing heavily on her mind as she got into bed an hour later and switched off her bedroom light. But Scully didn’t fall asleep straight away. Instead she lay awake for a while, nervously thinking about what she was going to say to Ed when she saw him.   
That’s if he was going to show up. No, he seemed eager enough about it when they talked about it over the phone, and he wouldn’t ask her out unless he really liked her right? Scully felt herself blushing. What was this man doing to her? She wondered as conflicting thoughts about the man flooded her brain. He tried to kill her for Heaven’s sake, she reminded herself. But it wasn’t his fault, he was poisoned, a little voice in the back of her mind argued back.  
Scully sighed as she settled back down to sleep, and it wasn’t long before she was out like a light, and dreaming about a certain man in her life…


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully shows Ed the X Files office...

FBI Headquarters   
Washington DC  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Friday, 9:10am

 

Ed Jerse paced around in front of the FBI building with his hands in his black jeans denim pockets and looking rather worried.   
Dana still wasn’t there yet and it wasn’t like her to be late. He frowned as he adjusted the collar of his long blue coat. The security guard was getting suspicious of him as he kept an eye on him.   
Just then he heard someone shout his name. “Ed!” he turned round and to his relief, Dana was running up towards him as she crossed the main road. As she approached him, Ed noticed the light blue pencil skirt she wore along with a white blouse and long green suede jacket. Ed thought she looked very professional and cute, he couldn’t stop smiling at her as she rushed towards him.   
“Dana,” he said as she stopped to get her breath back. “So sorry I’m late,” she told him. “I got caught in rush hour traffic,” she added. “That’s okay. Glad you made it,” Ed replied with a grin.   
“Right shall we go in?” Scully asked as she grinned back at him. “After you Agent Scully,” Ed said with a smile before he followed her into the building.   
* * *

Five minutes later Scully nervously unlocked the door to the X Files office with Ed standing behind her. She hadn’t been this close to another man other than Mulder in a while, and it always made her nervous. Nervous but excited at the same time. “Well, this is it,” Scully told Ed as she ushered him into the office.   
“This is where the magic happens,” Scully told him as she closed the door behind them.   
“Wow,” Ed said as he looked around the office impressively. “This is where you and Mulder work?” he asked her as he studied Mulder’s desk and the X Files cabinet. “Uh huh,” Scully replied. “So what do you think Ed?” she asked.   
Ed nodded and smiled at her.   
“Very impressive, Dana,” he told  
Her. “You’ve got loads of X Files there I see. I’m, um, I’m in one aren’t I? When we last met, right?” Ed asked a little uncomfortably. Scully nodded also feeling uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Ed but Mulder insisted it be an X File,” she told him before finding herself placing a comforting hand on Ed’s shoulder. To his surprise, Ed flinched a little. It had been a while since they had last touched and Ed felt a little tingle where Scully had just touched him. Sending him flinching Scully took her hand away and found herself blushing. “I’m um, I’m sorry Ed,” she said. Then she looked back up at him and to her surprise he was smiling at her.   
Then he slowly and gently placed his arms around her waist and they leant towards each other for a kiss. Scully felt alive as they kissed slowly at first, then passionately. The kiss bought back memories of them together for Scully and she couldn’t help but respond much to Ed’s enjoyment and surprise.   
Then the door clicked open and Scully and Ed ended their kiss, only to see Agent Mulder enter the office with a large pile of X Files folders in his hands and he was wearing light denim jeans and a black t shirt with leather jacket.   
He didn’t look happy.


	3. An awkward situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder meets Ed for the first time...

“Scully,” Mulder said as Scully and Ed let go of each other. “Mulder,” Scully said in surprise.   
“I wasn’t expecting you back until Monday,” Scully said as she found herself blushing once again. “Clearly you weren’t,” Mulder said as he closed the door behind him and put the Files down on Scully’s table. “I thought I told you to pick these up from Skinner and start editing them for me, and whose this?” Mulder asked as he looked Ed up and down.   
“Mulder this is Ed, Ed this is Agent Mulder. Ed was my partner a while back. You know, when I got that tattoo?” Scully reminded him. Ed held out his hand awkwardly for Mulder to shake.   
“Hi,” he greeted him. “So you’re the one who tried to kill Scully,” Mulder realised as he advanced on Ed. Ed held up his hands in defence as Mulder grabbed him by the collar and made a fist with his hand. “Mulder, no! Let him go,” Scully exclaimed as she took Mulder’s hand away and stepped in between them.   
“Look Mulder I appreciate you looking out for me but it happened a long time ago and I’ve dealt with it. I’m okay with it now, please believe me,” she told him.   
Mulder sighed before nodding but he still glared at Ed. “Okay Scully. I believe truly. But why did you bring him here and why haven’t you started work on the Files I left?” Mulder asked.   
Scully sighed. “I was going to make a start on them today. So I had room to do it after I tidied everything up,” she admitted. “But it’s too tidy now Scully,” Mulder complained. “I don’t know where anything is now,” he added as he placed his jacket over his chair and sat down at his desk.   
Ed cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll let you two get on, I’ll best be off now,” he said with a smile at Scully and receiving a frown from Mulder. “Good. Don’t come back,” Mulder told him sternly. Scully glared at Mulder. “Mulder, shut up. He’s my friend okay?” She asked him before smiling at Ed. “I’ll show you out,” she told him, and Ed smiled at her gratefully before they made their way out of the basement office and through to the front door of the building.


	4. The goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully and Ed part... will they see each other again?

“Well,” Ed said as he pulled his coat tighter around himself against the bracing wind. “I guess this it,” he said to Scully as they stood outside the main front doors of the J Edgar Hoover Building.   
Scully smiled sadly at him. “Will I see you again Ed?” she found herself asking as a tear trickled down her cheek. Ed smiled and reached out to wipe the tear gently from her cheek. “Fret not Dana my dear, I know our paths will cross again very soon,” he promised her.   
Scully smiled at his touch. “I’m sorry about Mulder. He’s just very protective of me,” Scully explained. Ed chuckled.   
“That’s okay. I’d be the same if I was in his shoes,” he told her. Scully smiled gratefully at him. “You’re so understanding. What’re your plans for today Ed?” she asked. Ed shrugged. “Guess I’ll go on a tour of DC, then head back to the motel and start packing my things. I’ll be back on the plane tomorrow morning bright and early so I have to be ready,” he told her. “Okay well have a good day and a safe flight Ed,” Scully told him. “Let’s meet up soon. Call me anytime okay Dana?” Ed asked before they hugged goodbye. “Sure. You can call me too. Take care Ed,” Scully said. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Scully sighed as she watched him go. She couldn’t wait to call him and she found herself missing him already as he disappeared into the crowd of pedestrians on the main path opposite the FBI Building. Scully hoped the rest of the day would go quickly so she could hear Ed’s deep husky voice on the phone again. But now to face Mulder, she thought as she made her way back to the X Files office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
